


I dont have a name pls give me one ;(

by Atticus_ly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad is a demon :D, Beta Wanted, DRAGON DAD POG??, Dream and Punz are siblings, Dream has an older sister, Dream has voice in their head, Dream is a dragon/enderman????, Dream is smaller than everyone lolz, Dream uses They/Them pronouns, Gen, George is a human, HAHAHAJH, Hybrids, I HATDJDAKHF, I wrote this for school, Moms dead bitch, Niki is dreams sister????, Not Beta Read, OOC, Only by a bit, Sapnap is a.. snake ??? idk, Someones dead lolz, Wibur and Dream childhood friendsss???, also the voice in dreams head has a name and backstory (kinda) now!!!!, and dreams adopted but i havent gotten into that yet, but i won an award for it (at school) so pog i guess, dream has bio older brother, i hate it so muchhh, idk why i did that lololol, im still figuring that out.., its a demon or smth, kidding hes a dick, pog?, this has a lot of plot holes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atticus_ly/pseuds/Atticus_ly
Summary: Dream goes by They/themDream has lived in their home for 2 years. They doesn't remember a lot about their childhood, they were told that they got into an accident and got amnesia. Dream lives alone, with only the voice in their head to talk to. Dream doesn't leave their house much, only to get food and other essentials. Dream feels like they are missing something and they don't belong where they are. Dream doesn't have a family, that they know of.  One day, Dream stumbles upon a painting in their house that they've never seen before...im bad a summarys pls forgive me D;
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 21





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so, my name is Atticus and i go by she/they pronouns, I made this story for school at first and then i got.. idk ig envested. Also, i probs wont update a lot when i get all the chapters i already have down, so sorry for that. but uh thank you :)
> 
> this one is pretty short

**Fire...**

**It's all in flames.**

**Green flames...**

**it's all you can see for miles.**

**The white stone beneath your feet that was once clean is covered with ashes and... Blood....**

**There's Blood on your hands and clothes.**

**The blood on your favourite green hoodie is dried.**

**You feel the last breath she takes.**

**She's gone.**

**She's never coming back.**

**And it's your fault.**

**Your fault.**

**Dream, You need to remember.**

**REMEMBER**

Dream wakes up abruptly, sitting up quickly, gasping, a tear drops down their face. They're quick to wipe it away. "nightmare" they mumble to themselves. They grasp on to their left hand with their right, to try and steady themselves.

As soon as they calm down enough to focus, they look at their alarm clock, it reads "1:50 am? damn it". They sigh and fall back down to a laying position. They try to fall back asleep. Twisting and turning to get comfortable, they are too restless. Dream makes the greatest decision to go out for a walk. They get up to get dressed, they decide to wear a green hoodie, black ripped jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. They open the door that leads to the hallway. While they walk down the hallway something catches their eye. A...

" ...painting...? that wasn't there before... should I..."

They walk over to the painting, the painting looked to be a copy of the Lucifer painting... to describe it was hard... it was simply enchanting.

**You should touch it...**

_Wait... why?_

**Just touch it. Not like anything would happen right?**

_I guess..._

Dream reached out to touch it. A hand grabs their wrist. "AFTDFFFHHHGHYGUK" Dream screams... was that even a scream?

The hand looked to be a human, but if you looked close enough you could notice the small...purple scales...? huh. The hand-pulled Dream into the painting where they just phased through. Dream tries to escape the hand holding their wrist, the hands hold on them is just too strong. "DUDE LET GO HahGFFGHfgj!!" Dreams eyes are clenched tight. They feel the hand gripping their wrist loosen slightly, the hand never stops pulling them through the painting. Their vision goes dark.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones longer !

"Hey man, you okay?" Dream hears a voice... almost familiar.

_No time to worry about that firstly where am I and who... are they...?_

Dream slowly opens their eyes, the first thing they see when they open is a boy, maybe the same age as Dream, the boy has a white headband pushing his jet black hair out of his face, he was wearing a white T-shirt over a black turtle neck with black track pants. The boy seems to be normal, except for the multiple purple scales on his tan skin and his bright purple eyes. He is not human.

**Obviously, idiot**

"Oh hi! Hello! you are awake! Good!" The scaled man said.

"..." Dream stayed silent as the man helped them sit up. The man didn't seem to mind their silence though. "I should probably introduce myself huh. Well, my name is Sapnap! What's yours?" The man, Sapnap, said enthusiastically. "..." Dream hesitated. "My name is Dream."

".... Dream?" Sapnap asked quietly. "...yeah," Dream lowly said. Sapnap looked sad but then brightened up "No way! That's such a cool name man!" Sapnap exclaimed.

 _Huh, what? He likes my name? that's..._ Dream was dragged right out of their thoughts by Sapnap abruptly standing up and dragging Dream up with him. Dream noticed he was quite much taller than themselves. Like...much taller, Dream was only up to his chest. Dream wasn't a short person at all but Sapnap, Jesus... he was tall. The shorter looked up to Sapnap and he laughed? "Dude! Haha, you are so small!" "I am not short! I am average height!" Dream argued back "You are just abnormally tall!" Sapnap looked down at Dream with a large smile, he ruffled their hair, he chuckled "Okay, whatever you say!" He was amused by the shorter.

_Why am I so comfortable around him?_

**_Oh? Huehuehhueehsuehehhsh. interesting.._ **

_Shut up._

**_Jeez no need to be rude!_ **

Dream stopped their brooding and looked around for the first time since they woke up, they were both standing on what looked like freshly cut grass. The sky was a beautiful blue, with the sun shining right down on them. Trees were everywhere, only parted by a gravel path, Dream slowly turned around and was a little taken aback about what they saw. A swirl of purple gas(?), that was slowly fading from sight. 

Dream spun around to look at Sapnap "What the hell was that?!" Sapnap looked at Dream and smiled slightly "That is magic, That, Dream, is how you ended up here!" he exclaimed. "Magic...? Here? Wait... what exactly is _here_? And why did you bring _me_?" Dream asked.

Sapnap just laughed. "Dream... I honestly have no idea like I was on a walkthrough here and I saw you through the portal, and the next thing I knew is that I was grabbing you and pulling you through. And here well this is my homeworld. Welcome to SMP!"

 _...? It sounds so familiar, feels so much like...home..._ Dream tries to think back to where they would have heard of it before. _Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER_

"Dream...? you okay?" they hear Sapnap talking to them, they know him. But from where? When? They can’t remember where they know him from. 

**_You know him Dream. Remember._ **

_I can't. I can't... I can't._

**_Remember._ **

_I CANT._

Everything fades to black once again, the last thing they hear before they pass out is Nick yelling their name. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah pog

****

**_Passing out, again? Wow. Congrats Dream._ **

**_How does someone do that? Two times in one day?! HAHA_ **

****

_Oh, shut up. It’s not like I can control it!_

**_…._ **

**_Dork..._ **

****

_…._

_Damn…my head hurts_

Dream opens their eyes then groans, then closes them again. “okay…maybe I shouldn’t have done that...” they mumble to themselves. They try again but slowly, they blink a couple of times, trying to get used to the light after having their eyes closed for so long.

Dream sits up, carefully and slowly as to not hurt themselves. Dreams come to their senses a little bit and realizes that they are in a room, almost like a hospital room with the medical supplies, multiple looking hospital beds and such. The only thing that’s less like a hospital is the wooden walls and brick floors. Dream is sitting on a bed with light blue sheets and a white comforter. They look to their right and there’s Sapnap sleeping in a chair right next to the bed.

_That must not be comfy. ‘s not good for his back. He should sleep in a proper bed._

**_Why do you worry?_ **

****

_What?_

**_Why do you worry about him? you’ve only just met him right?_ **

****

_I... I mean. He’s nice, enough isn’t he? He didn’t hurt me. Right?_

**_…._ **

Dream sighs, _what is going on. this is crazy..._

A grunt drags them out of their thoughts, they look over at Sapnap and he’s waking up. Sapnap opens his eyes and as soon as he looks their way his eyes widen.

“Dream! you’re awake! Are you okay? Do you remember me? Do you know what happened?” Sapnap bombarded them with questions.

_Wow._

“I remember what happened, Sapnap. I’m okay… I think at least.” Dream tries to calm him down a bit.

Before Sapnap could say anything else the door opened and a man who looked around Sapnap's age, stepped into the room. The man was wearing a blue shirt with a red stripe in the middle, the man had brown eyes and hair with white goggles, with black lenses, just sitting on the top of his head.

The man looked to be agitated, he looked towards Sapnap and sighed.

“Sap, stop fussing they’re fine, okay? If you bother them anymore, I will kick you out of here.”

He had a British accent… there’s something about his voice that they can’t just quite figure out.

**_It’s familiar isn’t it, Dream?_ **

****

_…. shut up_

The Brunette looked at Dream with a stotic face.

“Hello Dream, my name is George. Do you remember what happened?” The man, George, asked.

“Yes. I do.” Dream said quietly. George hummed, in acknowledgment. He looked towards Sapnap who was still staring at them in worry. He sighs, he glances back at Dream for a second then looks back at Sapnap when Dream looks back.

“Sap, can you get Bad for me? I can’t do much from here, he’s more experienced in this area.” George requests.

“...but! I want to stay with Dream!!! Why can’t you go?!” Sapnap whines.

“…fine I’ll go get him, you make sure Dream doesn’t do anything rash! Okay?” Nick nods his head enthusiastically. George looks back at Dream and says, “don’t move! You could hurt yourself even further!” Dream nods.

George sighs and leaves the room.

Sapnap looks back at Dream and smiles brightly, it’s silent for a couple of minutes. Just plain silence… Dream grows restless with Sapnap just smiling at them the entire time.

“so…how do you and George know each other?” Dream decides to break the silence. “hm? Oh, we met in elementary school! Our teacher paired us up together for a project and we just clicked I guess!” Sapnap answers enthusiastically.

_…_

**_Interesting huh?_ **

****

_Shut up._

A knock on the door dragged Dream out of their thoughts, the door opened, and George and another man came into the room. The man was tall, taller than everyone in the room tall, he was wearing a red and black hoodie with black training pants with a red stripe down the sides. He had dark brown hair with little red horns popping out of the top of his head, and a black and red-looking demon tail coming out from the back of his hoodie.

The man smiles warmly at him, “Hello Dream, my name is Bad.” He says warmly. Dream stares at the man in confusion, “I feel like I kno- “, Dream starts “UM OK little ( _little???_ ) muffin! Let’s check your vitals huh?”, Bad interrupts them.

_Vitals?? Why did he interrupt me? Is he hiding something??_

**_Oh, my fu-_ **

****

_WOAHHHH NO SWEARING DUDE_

**_JESUS NO NEED TO YELL! God._ **

****

_How can I even yell in my head? Are you even in my head?_

**_…. HAGHAHGGHAh YOU ARE SO FUNNY HAHAGssgd_ **

****

_Answer me!_

**_OH, YOUR BREAKING UP SORRY_ **

****

_Dude! we’re literally talking in my mind! Hello?! …_

George sighs and heads over to Bad, he leans up and whispers something in his ear. Bad’s eyes widen at whatever George said. Bad glances at Dream then back at George then to Sapnap, “oh” bad softly mumbles to himself. He takes a step back and fidgets with his hands a little.

“um okay, Dream, - “He steps up to the side of their bed, right next to Sapnap – “How are you feeling? Any pain at all?”.

“Just my head now, it’s not all that bad though.” Dream said while nervously cracking their knuckles, “You should have told me, dude!” Sapnap said while he shakes his head in disbelief. The statement caught Dream off guard, “I... uh I’m sorry?”, Sapnap looks over at Dream with a smile, “it’s cool man, I’m just worried about you.” He nervously chuckles while looking down at his hands.

_Worried?_

George walks over from the cabinet to in front of Dreams bed “Dream, Here.- “The British man hands Dream two white tablets and a glass of water, - “it’s Advil. To uh, y’know, help with your headache.” Dream nods then swallows the tablets with the water given to them.

“Thanks” Dream says quietly. George nods and walks back to his spot at the cabinet, so he doesn’t crowd Dream. Bad raises his hand to get everyone’s attention, and he gets it, “Alright Dream, it looks like you are doing okay but you need some more rest,” he says, “ I’m not tired” Dream says in response, “Those bags underneath your eyes tell me a different story.” “b... but!” “Dream. Sleep.” Dream sighs “yes sir.”. Bad smiles at them and help them lay back down (and tuck them in but we won’t talk about that.). “A couple more hours kiddo then you’ll be good! Promise!”

Dream nods their head, their actually pretty tired…

The world fades to black once again.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**_It’s the same place as before just…safer._ **

****

**_It’s before it happened._ **

****

**_There’s no fire._ **

****

**_There’s no blood._ **

****

**_She’s still alive._ **

****

**_Everyone’s happy._ **

****

**_You are happy._ **

****

**_You Remember._ **

****

**_You know these people. The people that are laughing with you, not at you._ **

****

**_You need to remember._ **

****

**_You need to avenge her._ **

****

**_You need to apologize._ **

****

**_You need to remember._ **

****

****

****

Dream wakes up with a gasp, trying their best to stop the tears from falling, they fail. A soft sob comes out of their mouth, they curl up on their side. Trying to stop the tears is impossible now that it’s all coming out. Dream opens their eyes to see if anyone’s in the room, the chair that Sapnap once sat down in is empty. Speaking of Sapnap….

_Who is he? Where do I know him from? I feel like I know all of them... But why…?_

**_You idiot… You are so oblivious, aren’t you?_ **

****

_What?! What are you talking about???_

**_I’ve been saying it for the past 2 days, Dream!_ **

****

_…._

**_You need to remember!_ **

****

_…remember what?_

**_Just…find the missing piece, you have 3 down 1 more to go._ **

****

_Missing piece?? 3 down?_

_**…** _

****

_You…you mean… you mean Sapnap, George and ... Bad. Right?_

**_Yes, you’re finally starting to get it!_ **

****

_Then. Who’s the 4th person?_

**_That’s what you need to find out!_ **

****

_How am I supposed to do that??_

**_Well unlike the other three, you need to touch the fourth one, like skin on skin contact._ **

****

_that’s gonna make it harder! Am I just supposed to touch everyone I meet!? I’m gonna seem crazy!_

**_Well…just don’t worry about that!_ **

****

_Howamisupposedtonotworry!_

**_Just don’t._ **

****

_What._

****

Before Dream realized it, they were wide awake and there was no way in hell they were going back to sleep.

_Obviously, I have literally slept more today than I have for the past week._

They decide to snoop around the room a bit. They headed over to the cabinet George was standing at earlier.

They open the cabinet and all that’s in it is….

Medicine. Just Medicine.

“Well, that makes sense I guess” Dream laughs at themselves. “oh my god...” they say still laughing slightly, Dream kneels to open the cabinets on the bottom, There’s not much in them actually.

Just medical supplies and…. food? “What is food doing in a medical room?” Dream asks themselves, “bread, potatoes, apples, bananas…just normal food.” Dream states. They get up and close the cabinet doors. They sit back down on the bed and just look out the window, it’s very pretty outside. Beautiful vibrant green oak trees, green grass with a multitude of coloured flowers spread, and sometimes in bunches, around the field. Only parted by a gravel path leading up to what seemingly is a door.

It’s peaceful, innocent. Well, at least it would be if it wasn’t for the dark aura that flows around the world they're in.

it’s almost sad.

_ Almost. _

\Change of POV| Sapnaps POV/

Sapnap, Bad and George were all sitting in the living room of the safe hold, having just left the medical room where Dream was resting. Both Bad and George were staring at him, he couldn’t exactly place what emotion they were emitting but he knew it wasn’t good. George sighs and looks away from Sapnap and says “Sap…how...did this happen? And why...did you think it was a good idea to bring them here?”

_What?_

“Why wouldn’t I bring them here?! Dream is our friend!”, Sapnap responds to the Brit, George wincing at the use of his old friends name. “They left us, Sapnap!” George argued back. “They don’t remember!” Sapnap exclaimed hoping this would stop George from arguing even more. It had the opposite effect.

_“I don’t care. - “George_ started before getting up from his seat, - “I don’t care if they were forced out of here, I don’t care if they left on their own accord. I still don’t want them here.”

The room is silent.

Sapnap looks over to Bad, he has his head down, looking at his clenched hands. “Bad...? are you... are you okay?” Sapnap stutters out, Bad looks up at him. “you didn’t do anything wrong.” Bad states more seriously than he usually would, that only means that he is 100% serious. Sapnap looks at him with wide eyes. “uh...um. thank you…?” Sapnap says with confusion lacing his tone, Bad nods then looks over to George, who was facing the window on the far wall, “George.” Bad says sternly. George stubbornly looks at the window, “ _George._ Look at me.” Bad orders, ( _never disobey Bad when he’s serious)_ George hesitantly turns his head towards Bad, but doesn’t look him in the eyes, he just looks past his head at the wall behind him.

“George. Dream is our friend; they’ve always been here for us and now it’s our turn for them.” Bad sternly says to the Brit.

George remains quiet so Bad keeps going, “All of the things Dream has done for us has been good or has had good intentions. The least we can do is take care of them until they get their memories back and we can help them with whatever they need. I don’t care if you don’t want to, but you will do it and you won’t fight me on it. Got it?” Bad starts to get a little heated up but he quickly calms himself down and looks George in the eyes. George looks at bad, he looks frustrated, George sighs,” Fine... _”_ he mutters out.

“Thank you, George,” Bad says with his normal tone of voice sliding back in, George grunts in response.

_Well that was easy. I wonder how Bad does it._

Bad looks at Sapnap and smiles “Okay! Sap, would you like to watch a movie?” He then looks over at George, “What about you George?”

George and Sapnap look at each other, mentally setting aside their differences, they nod.

“…. Hell yes.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)) So many plot holes 😍

**_Their eyes are focused on the sun setting, “it’s enchanting isn’t it?” they sadly laugh, eyes shined with tears._ **

****

**_You respond with an absent-minded nod, but you weren’t thinking about the sunset. You were thinking about why they were looking so sad._ **

****

**_They look down at their hands with a sad smile._ **

****

**_You hate that look._ **

****

**_“…I... I’m scared.”_ **

****

**_.._ **

****

**_Scared…?_ **

**_They aren’t supposed to be scared._ **

****

**_They are fearless._ **

****

**_Right?_ **

****

**_RIGHT?_ **

**__ **

**_ Please... _ **

**__ **

**_ Help them. _ **

**__ **

**_ They need to remember. _ **

**__ **

**_ They need to remember me. _ **

**__ **

**_ They need to remember US. _ **

When the movie ended Everyone, but Sapnap was asleep. Sapnap, not knowing what to do, got up from his seat on the couch and left the living room. He walked down the hallway that led to the Medical room, not purposely, of course, he faltered when he saw where he was.

_Is..is this okay? they don’t remember. They don’t remember me. But…that’s okay! We will get their memories back! Everything will be a-okay!_

Sapnap sighs, he nervously rubs his neck, “Sapnap, you know them! They might not remember you...but! you know them like the back of your hand! It will be okay!” he prepped himself a bit. He went to open the door, but he hesitated, feeling like something was wrong, he sighed and shook his head.

He twisted the doorknob, opening the door completely, he looked up and saw….

_(change of POV)_

_(Before Sapnap left the living room)_

Dream had been sitting on that bed for hours...minutes...? It seemed to Dream that hours had passed by, but, it had only been a couple of minutes.

“Jesus…is my sense of time really that messed up?” Dream asked themselves after looking at the clock sitting on the wall above the door that led out of their room and into…. wherever they are.

_I need to get my mind together and figure out where the hell I am._

“damn it…” dream cursed, they could feel the tears already building up, and Dream wanting to stop the incoming tears, they cracked their knuckles in a repeated motion until they couldn’t make the popping noise anymore. The sound calmed Dream down.

“Y’know, that isn’t good for you.”

A deep voice startled Dream out of their thoughts, they looked up from their hands to look over to where the voice came from, the ...window…? The person who was standing at the window next to Dream was a tall man, smaller than Bad but taller than George and Sapnap, he had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes that matched. He had a British accent so he must also be British along with George. The man was wearing a yellow sweater with a white button-up underneath, and black dress pants that went down to the top of his ankles, with a peak of his white socks.

“Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to let me in?” The man teased.

Dream just stared, the deep voice sent shivers down their spine.

_Why is he so familiar too?_

**_…_ **

_“_ Hello? You there?” The man was waving a hand trying to get Dreams attention. “Who are you?” Dream asked skeptically, the man just stared with his hand still in mid-air. “ah…yes... that makes sense that you would want to know who I am before you let me in... ok” he scratched his cheek, “well... my name is Wilbur.” He introduced himself. Dream remained silent.

“Mines Dream.”

“Oh, I know, are you going to let me in or not?”

Both were silent, Dream staring at Wilbur with their eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

“What?”

“I... I I mean like um like I’ve heard of you! You are popular around here! Like uh damnit- “Wilbur cursed to himself, “- this isn’t working…”, Wilbur said in defeat. Dream still confused asked, “how do you know my name?”, “Let me in and I’ll explain everything. I promise.” Wilbur told. Dream hesitated to move from their spot on the bed, they sighed, Dream lifted the bottom window up. “thank you.” Wilbur said while climbing in through the open window. Dream hummed.

Wilbur as soon as he got inside, took off his shoes and got up on the bed Dream was occupying, which caused them to scoot to the headboard against the wall. Wilbur sat with his legs crossed and Dream sat opposite of him with their legs tucked up against their chest. Wilbur stretched his arms above his head and started talking, “Alrighty then, let's start at the beginning, shall we? Okay! So, we were childhood best friends, that’s how I know your name, and we....”, Wilbur stopped talking abruptly, his eyes wide, he didn’t look upset but instead...like he realized something? “what? We what? What did we do? Where did we meet? What happene-” Dreams rambling was cut off by Wilbur, “SHH! I just realized that I don’t have to tell you anything! I can just touch you!”

Before Dream could do anything, Wilbur grabbed his hand and....nothing happened, “Huh, I thought that like a big explosion would happen, or maybe you would pass out... Maybe I did it wrong?” Wilbur muttered. “How did you know that you have to touch me for me to get my memories back?” Dream asked skeptically, “Hm? Oh, uh, I don’t um.. huh. I'm not sure,” Wilbur stuttered, he seemed confused. Dream opened their mouth to say something but before they could say anything they were unconscious..

again… oh my god stop passing out Dream.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when i wrote this i had little notes jotted down before each thing (sometimes) and i think im going to start putting them here lol
> 
> (Getting Dreams memories back 😳) (wow not me taking days, almost a week, to figure out how to start it) (kidding I still don’t know what to put 😔) (It’s been two weeks help)
> 
> TW: MENTIONS OF TORTURE (NOT GRAPHIC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of flash back or whatever it is :P

**_We’re in a forest._ **

****

**_A kid in a green hoodie runs past us._ **

****

**_You know that kid._ **

****

**_That kid is_ **

****

_Me…._

**_That kid is you._ **

****

**_What are you running from?_ **

****

_I... I I’m running from…_

a laugh rings throughout the forest. You look over to the kid and they’re beaming at the taller boy.

_Is that…?_

_Wilber?_

**_Yes, You two were very close._ **

****

A little girl runs up to the two, she’s out of breath. She punches you in the shoulder lightly and laughs a little. You smile playfully at her and say something in a different language.

_ “Niki, chea uko je jpef!” _

_Niki, you are so slow!_

_Niki...? Who is she?_

**_She's your sister, well... adopted sister but that’s beside the point._ **

****

_Yes, I remember......somewhat._

**_I’m glad you’re remembering._ **

****

_Oh, by the way, what language is that?_

**_It’s your native language, Ch’teliu._ **

****

_…._

The scene changes from a forest to a place where the ground is stone that looks like the moon, with dark towers that reach for the sky, it’s simply enchanting. The two kids from earlier, Niki and you, are not kids anymore. You are in your late teens. You both are decked out in protective gear, both of you are holding a sword and a bow hooked on your back. You are scared. Niki turns to you and grabs your shoulder, she’s taller than you now, the hold she has on your shoulder is strong. 

__

_ “Dream…. Koquoquzok, htij ij wek cheak quehtok. I fipp mkehoyh chea ne quuhhok ftuh. Veh ih?”  _ She says firmly.

_Dream…. Remember, this is for your mother. I will protect you no matter what. Got it?_

_ “ _ Veh ih.” Dream says quietly although they are unsure.

_Got it._

The two face the towers in front of them, Dream takes a deep breath and lets it back out. They both walk forwards, Niki leading Dream into the tower in the middle of the circle that the other towers make. When she gets to the front of the tower, she pushes the door. She enters the tower first. The first room is empty, the siblings let out a sigh, Niki moves to the stairs that are ascending to the next floor. Niki calls Dream over and they both walk up together. The tower is not that big in length or width, so it wouldn’t be so hard for them to find what they are looking for, but two floors down and there is nothing.

They walk up the second set of stairs and onto the third and final floor. Niki peeks before they make it to the top of the stairs, she gasps and turns to Dream she smiles,

“ _Upkivth, rix. Ih’j cheak hiquo he jtino, koquoquzok i fipp upfuchj mkehoyh chea eruch? hkch cheak zojh he room cheak oquehienj jhuzpo unx zo juwo, eruch?”_ Niki says.

_Alright, Kid. It’s your time to shine, remember I will always protect you okay? Try your best to keep your emotions stable and be safe, okay?_

****

Dream puts on a determined face and nods. They adjust their bow and gear and walk past Niki go up the stairs, they take a deep breath. They turn to the being they were looking for, A dragon, not just any dragon though. The dragon that controls the underworld, the place where they are right now. 

__

**_ That’s the thing that killed my mother, My father _ **

**__ **

_My father..._

“Hey!” Dream shouts at the dragon, the dragon turns its head to look at Dream. It growls. “I’m not scared of you!” They are, they are terrified. They don’t want to hurt anyone. The dragon spots Niki looking and sends its minions, medium-sized purple snakes, after her. Dream looks over and she just smiles and sends a thumbs up, shooing them away.

** ‘Leave at once child.’  ** The dragon growls sending its thoughts to their mind.

Dream steadies themselves, trying to not shake. 

** ‘Stubborn little child. You are just like your mother; she was fun to break.’  **

****

_ “Stop it...” Dream shakily whispers. _

__

** ‘She cried and cried. She cried for me to stop, but… do you want to know what else she cried for?’  ** The dragon taunted.

** ‘She cried for her baby, you, she wanted you to be okay.’  **

****

_ “Stop it.” Dream said more firmly. _

__

Niki looked on from the sidelines trying to fight off the snakes, while also making sure Dream was okay. 

The dragon didn’t stop, **‘She loved you she really did. It was heartwarming, honestly, But I don’t care.’**

****

A single tear fell down Dreams cheek, “ _please…just stop.”_ Dream pleaded.

The dragon laughed, ‘ **Why would i? it’s so fun to see you get so upset. If only your mother could see you now, she’d be so disappointed with what her ‘baby’ has become.’**

Dream now had tears rolling down their face, they were full of sorrow and anger. 

_ How dare he. _

**_ “STOP IT” _ ** Dream screamed. The world seemed to fall apart after the two words left their mouth. Green flames burst from the ground underneath them. The building around them falling apart, Niki screaming for Dream, trying to get their attention, she fails. Niki looks around her surroundings making sure all the snakes were burned. She looks at where the stairs used to be and sighs. 

She tries to get Dreams attention one more time, “ _DREAM! Rix, ftoko uko chea?! Ih'j Niki!”_

_DREAM! Kid, where are you!? Its Niki!_

Niki doesn’t get an answer-back, she sighs and runs out of the tower, so she doesn’t get crushed, and to see if Dream maybe was outside. As it turns out Dream was outside, but they were standing in the middle of a circle of fire. Green fire. 

Niki walked closer to Dream carefully avoiding the random flames of the hot fire. Once she got just outside of the circle of fire surrounding Dream, she realized that they were one in fact, okay and two the green fire was coming from Dream.

She tried to yell out to them, but the ashes in the air-filled her lungs, so the only thing that she was able to get out was a cough. She covered her mouth with her black undershirt and held her hand above her eyes, trying to see what was happening with Dream. 


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for taking so long to update !!!  
> End of the flash back or whatever it is :D
> 
> TW: CHARACTER DEATH (KINDA GRAPHIC)

When her eyes adjusted to the smoke and her eyes landed on Dream, where they stood in the middle of the ring of green fire, she saw that their body was tense and the fire coming from their hands not stopping for even a second. Niki, despite her lungs protesting, yelled out to Dream.

“Dream, mpoujo, peer uh quo!”  
Dream, please, look at me!

Dream seemed like they didn’t hear her or wasn’t listening, Niki knew they were though. The fire coming from Dreams hand was starting to decrease and soon was not coming out from their hand anymore. The fire around Dream and the dragon was still burning strong so she couldn’t get to them. Niki decided to ask Dream again,

“Dream peer uh quo.”  
Dream look at me.

Dream slowly lifted their head and turned towards her, not being bothered to wipe their face, Dream had tears rolling down their face. Niki softened at the sight of Dream, she wanted to hold them and wipe the tears away, but she couldn’t. Not with the fire standing in their way. 

She moved forwards, even closer to the fire. She wanted to hold Dream and tell them it will be okay. She was right in front of the fire, the fire was dulled down enough for her to hold Dreams face without getting burnt. She placed a kiss on top of their head and looked in their eyes. Once her and Dreams eyes met, she was taken aback, the normally emerald green eyes of her little sibling were now a deep purple. She wiped the stray tears leaking from their eyes. 

“et, xukpinv…”  
Oh, darling…

Soon enough the fire around them was just little sparks on the ground, Niki pulled Dream into her arms and Dream let out a sob. She kissed their head again and looked up towards the dragon in front of them. The dragon’s purple eyes seemed to stare right through her and into her very soul… it was terrifying. She was pulled out of the trance she was in of the sound of Dream’s sobs quieting down, she looked down at them and pulled them to arms length and looked them in the eye. Dream had dried tear tracks on their cheeks, but they didn’t look sad, they looked… numb? 

“Dream?” Niki said softly, trying to get a reaction from Dream, she didn’t get one. The, still purple eyes, just kept staring at her but it felt void of the usual emotion they held. She felt the dragon’s stare still on them, she mustered up some courage and looked right back at it. She felt like crying, but she couldn’t, she had to be strong for Dream.

It laughed, the sound echoing in her head, ‘you really thought you could defeat me? HAHA,’ the dragon was talking to her in her head. She glared at the dragon, trying to not show how scared she was. ‘pathetic, you can’t even must up the strength to talk to me.’ The dragon mocked, she was about to say something back to the dragon, but before she could even utter a word, she was thrown into a pillar behind them. When her back met the pillar, she gasps and hits the ground hard, she lent over and coughed. She looked at the ground where she coughed and was not surprised to see blood, she let her eyes drift back to where the dragon and Dream were. 

The sight that met her was freighting, the dragon a large claw softly caressing Dream’s cheek, it wasn’t with good intent though (it never is) it was filled to the brim with the intent to kill. She wouldn’t let that happen, she promised them, she would let Dream live the life they never got to. She got up from the ground as fast as she could, and she ran.  
She screamed for Dream as soon as she was in earshot, she didn’t get a reaction, so she kept yelling their name. Even when the dragon threw her back, she kept yelling, it was when the dragon threw her back onto a pillar again, and she screamed in pain after getting thrown back so many times, Dream came back from the trance they were under. The purple from their eyes were slowly fading and going back to green, Dream looked over to where Niki was, and their eyes widened and ran over to her. Niki was coughing up lots of blood after that final hit, Dream kneeled in front of her and held her in their arms.

The dragon laughed once again, and Dream looked over at it with hatred in their eyes.

‘You my dear, are one stubborn child.’ Dream glared at the dragon, 

“yeah I guess so.” Dream said cautiously.

‘if things were different, I bet we would’ve gotten along splendidly.’ Dream didn’t respond, they just glared at it. A cough dragged Dreams eyes away from the dragon and onto Niki whom they were still holding. Niki was still coughing up blood onto their green hoodie, they cursed softly and tried to figure out how to help their sister. But, before they could do anything the dragon picked Niki up from where she was in Dreams arms, Dream was trying to stop it from taking Niki, but they weren’t strong enough. 

The dragon looked at Niki and Dream and it formed somewhat of a smile and said;

‘Maybe in another lifetime you would be able to defeat me.’

The dragon then stabbed a claw into Niki’s stomach, Niki screamed in pain, blood flowing down from her mouth and stomach, tears rolling down her cheeks. The dragon dropped her back next to Dream. Dream was in shock of what they just witnessed, they moved towards Niki and held her in their arms. Tears rolling down both of their cheeks, Dream sobbed and begged Niki not to leave them. 

“Niki... Niki... mpoujo xen’h pougo quo... I yun’h zo upeno...!”  
Niki... Niki... please don’t leave me... I can’t be alone...! 

“Dream… Ih’j veinv he zo eruch, I pego chea je quayt. Chea’pp nogok zo upeno… chea tugo Wilbur.”  
Dream… its going to be okay, I love you so much. You’ll never be alone… you have Wibur.

Niki muttered, Dream was crying, the tears falling onto Niki. Dream doesn’t want Niki to leave them, “Niki please don’t leave me, I don’t want to live without you…” Dream whispered into Niki’s hair. Niki weakly lifted her hand to hold Dreams face, she smiled softly at him and kissed their forehead. “Live for both of us, please. I love you Dream, in another timeline loser.” Niki softly said as she took her last breath.

It was just Dream and Niki’s dead body, the dragon having left long before. Dream sobbed loudly, screaming for Niki to come back to them. 

Dream didn’t know how long they sat there with Niki in their arms, they sat there so long the blood on their clothes started to dry and Niki stopped bleeding. But Dream’s hands were still wet with her blood. 

They numbly picked their sister up in their arms, slowly standing up. They walked over to the portal that led to their home, they went through.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i have no idea of a layout of the building they are in so bare with me on this one

_Sapnaps POV_

He opened the door to the medical room where Dream was staying and saw...

He saw Dream still unconscious, but they weren’t alone in the bed. Dream’s head was laying in Wilbur’s lap, Sapnap met Wibur a couple months ago before Dream disappeared, they weren’t very close, but they got along well. What confused Sapnap was why Wilbur was here. From what Sapnap knew, Wilbur didn’t know Dream had come back. Wilbur must’ve heard the door open as he looked up from where he was looking outside the window, Wilbur’s brown eyes met his purple ones. He waved from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Sapnap waved back and started to ask why he was here. He was quickly shushed by the brunette, “Sapnap, quiet, Dream is sleeping,” Sapnap nodded slowly, still trying to understand what was going on.

Sapnap moved over to the chair beside Dreams bed and sat down, he looked where Dream was laying. He ran a hand through his black hair, messing it up more than it already was.

“You can wait here until Dream wakes up if you’d like, I know I’m going to stay here for a while. We can talk when Dreams awake.” Wilbur’s accented voice dragged his attention away from Dream, he looked back at him and nodded again. He closed his eyes and slowly let himself relax to the soft sound of Wilbur humming.

* * *

Dreams POV

The scene before them ended in a flash, causing them to sit up with a gasp. They couldn’t see anything due to them clutching their eyes closed, their ears felt filled with cotton only being abled to hear muffled voices.

**_Do you get it now Dream?_ **

****

_…_

Dream couldn’t answer, only able to let out a sob.

**_Niki... she’s your sister, well... was your sister._ **

****

**_After she died you couldn't handle to be in the SMP anymore, so you left._ **

****

**_You summoned all the will power you had and created a portal to the mortal realm and went through. But when you came out on the other side you lost all your memories with only me to help guide you._ **

****

_But… who... are you?_

**_You know how I said Niki was you adopted sister?_ **

****

_…yeah_

**_You were adopted by her mom, Puffy, because when you were very young. Too young to remember. Your family was killed in a tragic accident, you don’t remember any of them that well. You didn’t have a big family only you, your mom and me... your older brother. When we were younger, when I was alive, I promised our mom to protect you no matter what._ **

****

**_The only way I could do that when I was, well, dead was too insert myself into your mind and help you through life. I wasn’t there when you were living with Niki and Puffy, because I knew you would be safe with them. I was still watching you of course, I never left your side._ **

****

**_When you went through the portal to the mortal realm I came with, I couldn’t do much there to help, because there wasn’t magic, I could use. So, I inserted myself into your mind, trying to lead you back to the SMP._ **

****

_…That... I don’t know what to say…_

**_Its a lot to take in, I get it. Take your time kid._ **

****

_Thank you._

_Thank you for protecting me._

**_Of course, you are my little sibling for Christs sake, I’d do anything for you._ **

****

**_And… before you focus back onto the present, just, ask me questions whenever you’d like._ **

****

_Okay… I will, Punz._

**_You…! … you remembered._ **

****

_Just now!_

**_Okay, okay now go back!_ **

****

**** ~~~~

* * *

****

When Dream refocused back on reality, they were still sitting in the position they were when they woke up. They felt dried tear tracks on their face, they must have stopped crying at some point. They felt a hand holding onto one of their own, the hand holding theirs were rubbing a comforting pattern on Dream’s palm. Dream’s ears no longer felt filled with cotton, so they could hear the quiet whispering from two people in the room, they slowly opened their eyes, trying to ease them to the light. The first thing they saw was Wilbur talking to someone else in the room, Wilbur was the one holding their hand.

Dream looked away from the brit and looked towards their right to see Sapnap, sitting in the same chair he was in the first time they woke up here. Dream looked down to their hand intertwined with Wilbur’s and let go. Wilbur looked over to them with a concerned look on his face, “Are you okay?”, he asked softly. Dream glanced at him and looked back at Sapnap, reaching out their hand for his. Sapnap realized what they wanted and scooted closer to the bed so they could hold hands comfortably.

Wilbur reached over to the table beside the bed and grabbed a glass of water, he handed it to them. “Thank you.” Dream said with their throat dry. As soon as they took hold of the glass, they realized just how thirsty they were and took a big sip of it, careful not to choke. After they finished the water, they put it back over onto the bedside table.

“Wilbur… I remember… somethings and I don’t remember others. Like, I remember my sister, Niki, and my older brother, Punz, I remember being childhood friends with you. I remember Puffy, I remember Niki… I remember Niki dying…I… I don’t remember much outside of that… sorry.” Dream stuttered out as soon as their throat was good to go.

Wilbur looked at them with understanding shinning bright in his eyes, “That’s good Dream! That’s super good, and, its okay if you don’t remember everything right away. Its better this way anyways.” Wilbur reassured them with a smile. Sapnap didn’t say anything, but he had a smile on his face and squeezed their hand. Dream smiled back at them and looked out the window.

The sun is rising, before Wilbur showed up and even when he was here, the sky was dark, and stars filled the night sky. They must’ve been out for a couple hours at most. The two boys in the room were talking, not wanting to bother Dream, Wilbur and Sapnap talked to themselves while Dream looked outside the window.

“The sunrise is very pretty.” A soft voice dragged the two boys out of their conversation (that was about basically nothing at all), they both look over to where the voice came from. Dream looked away from the window and towards them instead, Dream softly smiled. Wilbur was the first one to get out of the trance(?) he was in and steadily agreed with Dream, not longer Sapnap smiled and gripped Dream’s hand a little tighter and agreed.

The three sat there looking at the sunrise until Dreams stomach rumbled, “haha, looks like someone’s hungry!” Wilbur chuckled. Dream rolled their eyes but had a slight smile on their face. Sapnap was the first one to get up and Wilbur followed with, Sapnap was still holding Dreams hand, so he helped them off the bed. “Lets get some food, shall we you majesty?” Sapnap said playfully, “Bad and George should be up by now so we can eat together… Well that is only if you want to Dream!” he quickly added. “That… that sounds nice.” Dream said with a smile, “Okay well that’s, that! Lets get going! I’m hungry!” Wilbur whined. They laughed and left the room, Wilbur and Dream following Sapnap, of course, because they didn’t know the way around the building.

Sapnap had let go Dream’s hand and Wilbur had grabbed a hold of their other hand. As they walked down the hallway that led to the medical room, they heard voices coming from a room close to them. It didn’t sound like they were fighting, they just sounded like they were chatting.

“Ah! So, they are awake! Great!” Sapnap said with excitement lacing his voice, Dream couldn’t help but smile with the boy. When they turned a corner, the hallway opened wider and had a couple doors leading down the hallway, they walked to the third one on the right, where the voices seemed to get louder.

_They must be in there._

**_Duh._ **

****

_Shut up Punz._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! thank you for reading !!!!
> 
> social media:  
> Wattpad: Atticusly  
> Tumblr: atticusly  
> Discord: Atticusly#6512  
> twitter: Atticusly  
> Gamertag (if u wanna play mc) : Dreamyenby


End file.
